


새벽 4시 (4 AM)

by zhouies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhouies/pseuds/zhouies





	새벽 4시 (4 AM)

'Jihoon-ah, are you coming? Seungcheol-hyung finished up his meeting already.'

Even with his headphones down, the rapid succession of knocks seemed to have not  caught the producer's attention, forcing Soonyoung to interrupt his bubble. But as it turns out, the peach haired isn't doing anything much to begin with, eyes peeled on the screen glaring back at him.

_ah, it's one of those nights._  Those nights being the rare nights Jihoon struggled to wrestle the beats into place, the straight laced track his mind has made up. A kick of snare here that doesn't quite fit the dimming melodies, the snapping strings echoing far past its accompanying vocals.

It's one of those nights Jihoon works himself to the bone, where his muscles fail to reach. Where his head ran further as his fingers trail behind.

'Give me another hour. I don't want to waste these beats.' The boy in question mumbled, head in his hands with a faint whisper of his piece vibrating against his shirt. Headphones ignored in favor of dots that make up his thoughts - not quite - disjointed in flow.

Soonyoung slowly approached the younger, 'Can I have a listen…?’ his hands came up to Jihoon’s shoulder, nimble fingers slowly working the tension. Jihoon seemingly melts under the ministrations as his muscles starts to loosen up.

‘Come here.’ Jihoon pats his thighs, signaling the other boy to make himself comfortable while he’s at it. Soonyoung shuffles closer and sits in between Jihoon’s spread legs. As goosebumps starts to form down his forearm, Soonyoung nestles closer to Jihoon, back to chest, his head nuzzled against Jihoon’s shoulders. His too long legs awkwardly mushed against the arm of the seat, not that Soonyoung minds. Jihoon’s hand casually sits atop of his ankles makes up for it.

Once around the younger’s neck, headphones loosely placed on Soonyoung's head, the bands stretched a bit too wide to fit. Jihoon couldn’t resist the urge to run his hands through the stubborn strands resisting it, smoothing over bumps and stroking the scalp in a circular motion. Soonyoung sunk deeper against his chest.

A smooth sounding synth arrangement drifts upon Soonyoung eardrums, light flicks against a deep bass pounding in timely intervals. It transitions into whisps of melodies sprinkled on a dimming synth, steadily fading into silence with some elements in the background, set up as if they were slowly moving away from the listener. Distanced, is all Soonyoung could think of, like the lull of Seoul before dawn.

Jihoon saw the fluttering lashes before he heard Soonyoung’s evened out breaths, a clear indication that slumber has overtook the boy. Jihoon cautiously pats around his pockets, reaching down to locate his handphone. The device lights up once it’s on his palm. He quickly navigated to the messenger app, tapping on the contact affectionately named ‘ _Our leader-nim'_

[2:47am]:  _Hyung, Soonyoungie fell asleep_  


  
Our leader-nim [2:47am]:  _I’ve been in the practice room waiting on you both ; A ;_  
Our leader-nim [2:47am]:  _Should’ve texted me earlierㅜㅜ_  
Our leader-nim [2:47am]: ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

  
[2:48am]:  _Sorry, hyung~_

This time he heard the knocks, followed by Seungcheol slipping between the small gap between the door and wall, in order not to wake Soonyoung. As he neared the two, Seungcheol took note of the screen’s display and Jihoon’s uncomfortable position.

‘Not ready to hit it yet?’ The eldest caressed down the length of Jihoon’s arm, his other hand coming up to play with the blond tresses covering his eyes. ‘Soonyoungie here seems to enjoy what you’ve got goin’ on.’ Seungcheol’s gaze fell on the latter, cuddled up against what he thinks is his hoodie Jihoon’s wearing - the one he conveniently left in practice room the other night, - headphones now down to his nape.

‘I’ve still got the fix the pacing. You’re welcome to wait.’ Jihoon replied as his arms make its way around the sleeping figure on his lap. It’s not the first time this happened, he has deadlines, so he shall make do. Seungcheol’s hands creeped past his shoulders, down to Jihoon’s that’s been rubbing circles on Soonyoung’s ankles.

Jihoon was spun to face Seungcheol, ‘I’ll take it from here,’ he explained as he lifts Soonyoung from Jihoon’s lap, arms craddling him by his knees and back, slowly maneuvering to the couch situated right against the wall. It gives the two a good view of Jihoon’s work and his progress from the side, when he is hunched over the keyboard figuring out keys and chords.

Seungcheol proceeds to sit cross-legged on the edge of the couch, propping Soonyoung’s head on one of his thighs. Jihoon stared at them incredulously, head still dazed on the weight that was previously on his lap. ‘Go on, Jihoonie should focus on his work~ buing buing.’ The eldest whispered out his encouragements.

He knew Jihoon and his distaste for cute acts, yet he seems to be the only one that could get away with it. Seungcheol likes to abuse this privilege whenever he could, late nights in the studio included.

Jihoon coolly, ignored his hyung - his pink cheeks aside - and turned aside to continue on with his work. As he glanced towards the couch every now and then, he could see Soonyoung burrowing further into Seungcheol’s sweatpants as the elder scrolls on his phone, face illuminated by the screen. He always preferred to have his screen on way too bright.

-

Half an hour passed, with a few shuffles on the bits and pieces, Jihoon concluded that he’s been on this for too long. In the time he was focused on perfecting his piece, he found that the two previously waiting on him cuddled up against each other, Seungcheol’s arm around Soonyoung as he lies on the other’s stomach.

Jihoon left his headphones unplugged, as his piece starts to fill the dark room. the beats bounced of the walls buoyantly, the spaces and pauses he adds belatedly felt light and fitting for the calm piece. It differs from how it sounded through the headphones, and as he made his way to the couch, Jihoon realized how it perfectly mirrors the three of them.

He situated himself on Seungcheol’s other side, arms slung over the two and forehead against Soonyoung’s. He tucked all of them in using the hoodie he wore earlier, Jihoon covered what he could, that left Soonyoung’s toes peeking out from under the sleeves and Seungcheol’s upper half complete exposed. But that won’t matter when their legs tangle over night.

‘Ohh.. hoon-ah, mmm… is this it?’ Soonyoung mumbled in between yawns. His voice further muffled by Seungcheol’s stomach, as he seeks heat by nestling his face against it. ’S’nice.’ Seungcheol joined in my grunting out his approval, arms going around Jihoon, pulling him closer. Jihoon took that as a chance to nuzzle space between Seungcheol’s neck and shoulders.

At this point, it won’t be long til the sun rises. As midnight blue blends with peach and lilac, the pale hues overcoming the need of street light and neon signs. The silence that marks the start of another day. The dawn found the three boys chasing away the cold with each other’s presence, calm and in no way distanced. The piece continues to play as they slumber.

 


End file.
